Once and Again
by facelessimage
Summary: Updated! Setting when Joey, Yugi, and Mai restore time 1000 years back to bring back the flying machine (video game pod episodes). Mai confesses her true feelings to Joey, but does Joey feel the same way? Read on to find out! R&R!!!
1. Prologue

Author's Note : The italicized text in this story symbolizes events and dialogue that happened in the past. The regular text like this symbolizes events happening in the present.  
  
Once And Again  
  
Prologue  
  
"Oh, Joey, you did it!!!" Mai Valentine exclaimed as she hugged Joey Wheeler, who was turning the slightest bit of pink. They had just turned back time 1000 years with Joey's Time Wizard card to restore the ancient legendary flying machine. Joey embraced her back, then pulled her away from him, unsure about what to do.  
  
"Aww, Mai, it was nothing." Joey stuttered. "Mai, please." he silently whispered to her.  
  
Mai let go of him and stared at him for a minute, puzzled. But not even in ten seconds that she realized why he had said that to her.  
  
"Joey." she said, taking his hand into hers, "I have a very important confession to make."  
  
"What is it, Mai?" he asked.  
  
She took a deep breath and started. "Joey..I still love you. I can no longer keep my feelings locked away in my heart."  
  
Joey stood very still at what she just told him. He didn't know what to say or do. He only thought one thing.  
  
'Oh, no. It's all happening again. All over again.'  
  
  
  
Not the end~~~~~~ 


	2. A Love Of Destiny

Author's Note : I'm not so sure on the age differences, but I tried. If you know the age differences, tell me! Geez, no italics. Great. Sorry guys, until I find a way to italicize my text, then we'll just have to settle for more words. (Note the word, "PAST") Anyway, another disclaimer.  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
ONWARD WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
Chapter 1 - A Love of Destiny  
  
(PAST)  
  
It was a clear summer night, a night where the moon shone brightly in the dark sky. On this night, the moon particularly shone on a mansion near the sea. This special mansion belonged to Mr. Arthur Valentine and his wife Clarissa Valentine of Domino City; and an extravagant party was in session that night. Anyone who was important, businessmen and women and their families, celebrities, government officials, family, and friends were there. Despite these people, there were three other people that Mr. and Mrs. Valentine were aiming for. These three people were Mr. Richard Wheeler, his wife Laura Wheeler, and 10 year old son Joseph, called Joey. Now, if you're wondering why Arthur and Clarissa were eyeing Richard and Laura, it was because of their children. Arthur and Clarissa had a 10 year old daughter, Mai, and were going to have Joey propose to her tonight. The two had known each other for a long time, but didn't know about this. Their parents had planned and arranged the whole thing ever since their children's births and wanted to engage them ahead of time, just in case. But first, to show them off to the other guests.  
  
"Ah, yes, Mr. Pegasus, you remember my daughter, Mai." Arthur gestured to Mai to be polite.  
  
Mr. Pegasus nodded to Mr. Valentine and gestured to his son. "Yes, I quite do remember your daughter. Do you remember my son, Maximillion? He's quite the shy fellow, though, so you might not." he said laughingly.  
  
"Father.." the young boy trailed. He was quite uncomfortable being insulted by his own father. "Oh, look! There's Cecelia. May I please be excused?" His father nodded to him and Maximillion shook hands with Mr. Valentine and kissed Mai's hand and went off to see his girl, Cecelia.  
  
"You know, old chap, I'm beginning to think that Mai and Cecelia are long lost twin sisters." Mr. Pegasus said.  
  
"Well, Martin, you are forgetting that they are related. From my wife's side. They're cousins." Arthur said laughingly.  
  
Mr. Pegasus tugged at the front of his shirt collar and straightened it, embarrassed at forgetting the fact that Mai and Cecelia were indeed cousins. "Well..er..ah, Mr. Kaiba!"  
  
The two men turned around to see a tall man with two children standing there. The men shook Mr. Kaiba's hand and poured him a glass of wine.  
  
"Ah, Gozaburo, so glad that you could come." Arthur said pleasantly.  
  
"Yes, yes, quite so." Gozaburo trailed, taking a sip of his wine.  
  
"And who are these two fine young men? Ah, you must be Seto Kaiba." Arthur said, gesturing to the boy with long brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, that I am." Seto said, shaking his hand.  
  
"And you must be Mokuba." Arthur held out his hand to the other young boy.  
  
"Yes. I'm Seto's younger brother." Mokuba said, shaking Mr. Valentine's hand.  
  
"My adopted sons." Gozaburo said, embracing the two boys, who were smiling weakly at them.  
  
"Yes, yes, how pleasant to meet you both. This is my daughter, Mai. Mai, this is Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." Arthur said.  
  
Mai curtsied in front of the two boys, her scarlet dress flowing and her golden hair falling down out of the bun it was in. She ignored it and said, "Pleased to meet you both. I hope you enjoy the party."  
  
"Yes, we most certainly will, Miss Valentine." Seto said to her, bowing. He then went back to eating the chicken parmesan he had on his plate. They were all standing, so Seto had to lean on the table in back of him to keep his balance.  
  
"No, please call me Mai." she responded back.  
  
Seto nodded to her and said to his brother, "Say hello to Mai, Mokuba." Mokuba waved at her as she smiled back.  
  
"How nice to meet you." she said to him.  
  
"You too, Mai. I hope to have fun." Mokuba said.  
  
Mai nodded to him and then turned to her father. She was tired of being shown off to all the guests and asked, "Daddy, can I go back to my apartments? I must have another dress change. I dislike this one now."  
  
"But, sweetie, you look perfectly fine."  
  
"Now, Daddy, it is necessary. And my hair is out of place and I need to fix it. You know me."  
  
"Ah, what fine taste your daughter has, Arthur." Mr. Pegasus commented.  
  
"Yes, I know. She gets it from her mother." he said. Noticing his daughter, he yelled after her, "Come back soon, Mai. We have a special announcement that involves you later!"  
  
"Yes, I'll be back." she said. But she wasn't going to go back to her room. Instead, she went to a secret garden which only she knew about, or so she thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was going thorough the same thing. After being taught all that stuff about proposing to a girl and whatever his parents forced him to learn, tonight he was going to put it all in action.  
  
"Aww.I don't want to be shown off like this!" Joey yelled.  
  
His father sighed. "Joseph Wheeler, you must live up to your name. Remember, you are of high class. And to fulfill that destiny, this is what you must do."  
  
"Aww..Mom, can I please go back to the other room? Why can't I go with Serenity?" he pleaded with his mother.  
  
She was in a foul mood that night because she was annoyed at her husband for making her go today. She too sighed and replied, "No, you may not go back to the ball room to play and run around." she said sternly. "Besides, Serenity is still younger than you are and gets on everyone's nerves when she's bored. Just like you, but we can't let you go today."  
  
"Mom, Dad, can I go get something to drink?" Joey asked. This was an excuse to get away from his parents and all the publicity. Luckily, his parents believed him.  
  
"Yes, you may. But hurry back. Remember, tonight is a special night!" Laura yelled after her son. Joey turned around and nodded to his mother. But just like Mai, he ran to the secret garden which he too also thought he was the only one who knew about it.  
  
Joey ran through the garden maze and to where the gazebo was. It was in a place with a perfect view of the moon and it had a fountain. He was about to sit down on the left side of the fountain when he noticed another person on the right side of the fountain. Unknowingly to him, it was Mai who was sitting there, but he didn't know because she had put her hair up and had changed so much since the last time he had seen her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Joey said.  
  
"It's okay." she said, wiping away the uncontrollable tears that were falling from her eyes.  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." she replied.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked, handing her the folded handkerchief from his coat pocket.  
  
"Honestly, it's really nothing.thank you." she replied again. Mai then directed her attention to the fountain and stared at her reflection.  
  
Joey moved closer to her. "What do you see?"  
  
"I see a young lively girl with fair blonde hair and deep purple eyes that is crying. Outside, she may be beautiful but inside she is lonely and sad. She wishes to be away from the public, to be alone and have fun for once." she said, wiping away her tears.  
  
Joey turned away. "I know how you feel."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. My parents do the same to me." he said, standing up and kicking a pine cone on the ground. He then suddenly turned around. "Oh, I'm so rude. I'm Joseph Wheeler, but you can just call me Joey." he said, kissing her hand gently.  
  
Mai stood in shock. "Joey?! Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah.wait, do I know you?"  
  
Mai nodded. She smiled and pulled off the clip that was holding up her hair and letting it fall down to her waist. Joey gasped and then speechlessly said, "M.M..Mai? Is that really you?!" Mai nodded again and gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh, Joey. It's been so long since I've seen you."  
  
"Oh, Mai." he said, caressing her cheek. "I missed you so..that's why I wasn't alone in the garden.."  
  
Mai giggled. "Obviously, because we're the only two who know about this place."  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's why you looked so familiar.." he said, blushing. "How was Europe?"  
  
"Oh, it was lovely, but not as lovely as your face." she said lovingly, gazing into his brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, Mai, I missed you so much..I'm so glad you're back. Come with me now. My parents and I have a surprise for you."  
  
"My pleasure." she said, taking his extended hand.  
  
Joey led her back to where the party was in session and Joey then let go of her hand. "Wait here." he said as he walked back over to his parents.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I think now is the perfect time. She's back." he said with a smile. He then noticed his 6 year old sister Serenity as she giggled and said, "Oooh, Joey loves Mai, Mai loves Joey!!!" over and over again. Joey just smiled at his sister and directed his attention back to his parents.  
  
"So? Make the announcement. Ring the glass." Joey said.  
  
"Really, Joey? Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Laura asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm ready." Joey confidently stated. 


	3. The Proposal

Author's note : Here's the Mystical Elf *points to Mystical Elf* with my disclaimer!  
  
Mystical Elf : "I, Tea Gardner, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of its content." Thank god.  
  
Me: Be quiet! Anyway, in addition to this disclaimer, I have to say that the song "Valentine" by Martina McBride belongs none other than Martina McBride and her record company. It's a real pretty song and I thought of this chapter while listening to it on the radio. Hope you enjoy this chappie! R&R!  
  
Chapter 2 - The Proposal  
  
Joey walked back over to Mai as his parents made the tinkling sound on their wine glasses to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Ahem, ladies and gentlemen of the Valentine party, I would like to introduce to you my son, Joseph, and Arthur and Clarissa's daughter, Mai. On behalf of everyone here, I know we would like to welcome Mai back from her trip from Europe!" Richard exclaimed and lead the others in applause. Mai blushed and curtsied in front of everyone as she and Joey each accepted a microphone from Arthur.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Wheeler. I'm glad to be back." Mai said. She then turned to Joey and gestured to him. "I think Joey has something to say to me.. or us."  
  
"Yes, indeed I do. But first, in honor of your return, I would love you to join me in a duet of your favorite song." he said out loud with a smile Everyone said, "Oooh!", and laughed.  
  
"I would love to. You know the words." she said. Turning to the audience, she then added, "Please listen to us when we sing. It appears Joey would love to do it in a song!" Everyone laughed, then quickly quieted down as the musicians were cued to play.  
  
"If there were no words  
  
No way to speak  
  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
  
No way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you" Mai started.  
  
"And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
You're all I need, my love, Mai Valentine." Joey finished. (A/N - the "Mai" in these verses were changed from MY to Mai)  
  
It took Mai only a few seconds to realize how Joey had changed the words, but she continued to sing, only making sure she was the one who sung the chorus.  
  
"All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for  
  
All you give to me" Mai sang. "You've opened my eyes  
  
And showed me how to love unselfishly" Joey sang.  
  
"I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
But in my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I will give you my heart  
  
Until the end of time...  
  
You're all I need, my love, my Valentine" Mai sang. The musicians played the solo part of the song and while that happened, Mai gave a Look to Joey and realized that he was blushing furiously red. When he noticed her, he quickly regained his posture and he and Mai sang the last part of the song.  
  
"And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You would still have my heart until the end of time  
  
'Cause all I need is you, my Valentine" they sang.  
  
"You're all I need, my love, Mai Valentine.." Joey finished the last line of the song. Everyone clapped and threw roses at them, but a "Shh!" from Clarissa silenced all. Joey then reached into coat pocket and took out a deep violet velvet box, the same color as Mai's eyes. He opened the box to reveal purple diamond ring and knelt down in front of the speechless Mai.  
  
"Mai, I've loved you ever since we met when we were only 4. Now is the time I'd like to confess my love for you. It is only an engagement, but..anyway." he said, taking out the ring and holding it up, "Mai Valentine, are you willing to be my wife?"  
  
Mai's eyes glittered as she spoke her answer. "Yes, Joey, I will. I had loved you also ever since we met, so this was conveniently perfect!" she exclaimed. Joey slipped the ring on her finger and got up. Then, for the first time, Mai and Joey passionately kissed each other while everyone else clapped. The two were to be married and everyone was excited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
How'd you like this one? Short and sweet. I think it was really good, but who's talking? Anyway, the blue-purple button is only right below this! So click "Go!" and review!!  
  
~Tea 


End file.
